Sinsentido
by Migajas'De'Pan
Summary: Drabbles. Contenido: tal como lo sugiere el titulo. AU, Spamfic ok si.
1. I Mi razón

**ME SUBIERON LA GANAS DE SUBIR ALGO, ESTOY ABURRIDA Y NO TENÍA NADA MAS INTERESANTE ****QUE HACER LOL.**

**DE TODAS MANERAS NO ES UNA SUPER ****PRODUCCIÓN (LO ENCONTRÉ TIRADO EN UNA CARPETA)**

**CHACHAN! ASÍ DE CORTA.**

* * *

-Me dirás cómo lo haces.

-¿Hacer qué? –alzó una ceja interrogante la de piel nívea.

-Ya sabes, tu secreto.

-Solo sé que no tengo ni la menor idea de los que me hablas ¿Puedes ser más clara? Además no guardo ningún secreto.

-No es cierto, y de hecho eres la mejor, nadie nunca podría igualar tu secreto –señaló tajante.

-No es raro que sea la mejor –una media sonrisa adornó su rostro.

-Eres tan vanidosa y yo no hago más que adularte, es toda mi culpa.

-No te reprimas a mí no me molesta para nada, después de todo nada se puede hacer contra la realidad

-Ego.

-Entonces ¿Me dirás cual es mi afamado secreto?

-¿Cómo lo haces para ser tan arrogante? –rió. –No he conocido a nadie que te iguale.

-¿Cómo pretendes que no lo sea cuando la chica más linda de la tierra aceptó ser mi novia? –le sonrió provocando un leve sonrojo en Miria que se vio forzada a desviar la mirada para evitar la vergüenza.

-Se supone que no dirías nada lindo, deshiciste todos mis argumentos –unos delgados y fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura atrayéndola hacia el otro cuerpo, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba Galatea correspondió al gesto aferrándose a ella.

-Intento seducirte para que no coloques 'peros' antes de ir a la cama –le habló cerca del oído.

-Nunca me tomas seriamente.

-Eres lo único serio que tengo en la vida.

-Ya déjalo tonta –ordenó el flequillo de su compañera mientras esta le veía atentamente. –No sé cómo, pero estoy tontamente enamorada de ti… y es verdad que solo los tontos se enamoran ¿cierto?

-Somos la pareja más idiota del mundo entonces. ¿Está bien para ti eso?

-Perfecto.

-¿Vamos a la cama?

-Aún me queda inteligencia para decir que no… por ahora.


	2. II Pésima asesoría

-Hoy es navidad.

-¿Cuál es el punto? Ya todos saben eso, una navidad comercial.

-Eso mismo es a lo que me refiero, todos se empeñan en comprar regalos y todo se trata de consumismo, el espíritu navideño se ha perdido completamente.

-¿Y no estuviste participando en aquello toda la semana? Llevándome de aquí para allá a lugares repletos de gente para conseguir obsequios para tu familia y amigos –dijo despectivamente.

-También son tus amigos, además ¿Cómo nos presentaremos con las manos vacías?

-Yo no tengo regalos para nadie –frunció el ceño –y tampoco me interesa tenerlos.

-Eres tan avara, de seguro gastaste todo tu aguinaldo en regalos para ti misma –se cruzó de brazos adelantándose un par de pasos de su acompañante.

-¡O-oye! Es no es cierto. No me crees una mala imagen… es cierto que gasté todo mi dinero en algo para mí, pero no es solo para mí…

-¿Compraste ollas para que te cocinara? –se frenó y volteó a ver a su compañía colocando ambas manos en su cintura desafiante.

-Tonta ¿Cómo se te ocurre que repetiría el regalo de tu cumpleaños?

-De ti puedo esperar muchas cosas… no muy buenas si te cabe la duda –reanudó el paso.

-Aún así me amas con locura.

-Pues de qué otra forma podría amarte si no es así –susurro para sí misma.

-Quedarás con la boca abierta después de ver el regalo que tengo para ti, esta vez me esmeré en buscar el regalo perfecto y también la ocasión ideal para entregártelo.

-¿No piensas en pedirme matrimonio o algo parecido? –de nueva cuenta se detuvo y encaró a la mujer que la seguía. Intentó encontrar la respuesta en los ojos de la mujer ante su silencio. – ¿Galatea?

-Sabes muy bien que los compromisos no van conmigo… de todas maneras… toma –depositó en sus manos una pequeña caja forrada en gamuza. –Es solo para decir que te amo y que nunca dudes de lo que siento por ti –sonrió, una sonrisa dedicada exclusivamente a la mujer que ama.

-Tonta –se sonrojó guardando la cajita en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Cohibida desvió la mirada. –Hubiese sido más fácil si me regalabas las ollas –le miró aún con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¿No lo vas a abrir?

-Debiste entregármelo en un lugar más íntimo –sacó otra vez la cajita. La miró unos instantes y con los nervios a flor de piel la abrió lentamente.

-…

-…

-¿Te gusta?

-Es… un cascabel.

-Ajá, de esa manera siempre sabré dónde estás, además le hace juego a tu collar. Maúlla solo para mí ¿sí?

* * *

-Hey ¿Qué se supone que le sucedió a tu cara? –Helen señaló la mejilla enrojecida de Galatea.

-Miria y yo nos dimos nuestros regalos anticipadamente, pero creo que a ella otra vez no le gustó.

-No te preocupes, el otro año no fallaremos –colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Galatea entregándole ánimo.

-Tal vez deba cambiar de consultora.

.

.

**MÁS QUE OBVIO QUE NAVIDAD PASÓ HACE UN BUEN RATO Y FALTA BASTANTE PARA LA SIGUIENTE. DE TODAS MANERAS ME GUSTA ESA FECHA Y ME DIERON GANAS DE ESCRIBIR SOBRE ESO ¡Y QUÉ! PIUM PIUM.**

**GRACIAS.**


	3. III ¿Quién manda a la hora de?

-Vaya, eso ha sido agotador -se recostó sobre el sillón con la respiración agitada.

-Ya sabes, cuando lo dejas de hacer un tiempo pierdes la costumbre y hasta se vuelve un poco doloroso hacer esos movimientos tan rebuscados, mañana no creo que pueda levantarme de la cama -dijo Galatea recostándose a un lado de Miria.

-No exageres, yo aún puedo continuar un poco más.

-Eres una fiera ¿de dónde sacas tanta energía?

-Me sienta bien hacerlo de vez en cuando y sabes que una vez que empiezo me cuesta parar.

-Eres una maldita adicta -cerró sus ojos. -Ni siquiera sé porque te lo propuse.

-Porque sé que en el fondo te emociona mucho más que a mí, sé lo mucho que te encanta es por eso que no me niego.

-Lo admito, pero también me encanta ver la manera en que te mueves, pareces una profesional.

-No exageres -se ruborizó.

-Podríamos grabarnos y después colgar los videos en internet.

-Claro que no, es vergonzoso ¿Qué sucedería si después nos reconocen en la calle? No sabría que decir.

-Cierto, no quiero tener que compartirte ni que una manada de fans ande detrás de ti. Yo soy la única que puede verte en esa faceta.

-Quiero que esto quede en nuestra intimidad.

-Tienes razón –sonrió. –Ya me siento renovada de energía, podría continuar toda la noche si es que tu puedes, quisiera saber cuánta resistencia tienes –sonrió socarronamente.

-No me tientes Gala, te aseguro que estoy en llamas y no respondo por lo pueda suceder –frunció el ceño.

-Yo soy la que domina siempre.

-No estés tan segura, esta vez yo tomaré el control –chocaron miradas desafiantes por un par de segundos.

-Quisiera verte hacerlo.

-No lo dudes amorcito –le guiñó un ojo al momento que la sorprendía con una almohada en el rostro.

-¡Eso fue trampa! –gritó al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón y tomaba a Miria del brazo jalándola hacia el sillón. – ¡Ja! Ahí tienes –se burló tomando dirección hacia el televisor.

-¡Dónde crees que vas! –abrazó a Galatea por la cintura inclinando todo su peso hacia atrás para que ella no pudiese seguir avanzando. –No te dejaré tener el primer control.

-¡No jugaré la canción que tú quieras, siempre son bailes estúpidos! –forcejeó para liberarse de los brazos de Miria.

-¡Siempre eliges solo las que te gustan, es injusto! ¡Me toca a mí aunque sea una vez!

-¡Es mío! –estiró el brazo intentando llegar al primer control que se encontraba a un costado del mueble del televisor.

-¡No! –jaló con tanta fuerza que provocó que Galatea perdiera el equilibrio y al ser ella el punto de apoyo ambas cayeron hacia atrás recibiendo la mayor parte del impacto Miria que más que quejarse de dolor se reía de lo estúpida de la situación.

-¿Te diste un golpe en la cabeza? –preguntó Galatea arrodillada a su lado.

-Parecemos unas niñas –sonrió aún acostada en el suelo.

-Sí, por suerte nadie nos ve hacer esto –se sonrosó Galatea ayudando a Miria a sentarse.

-Aún así me divierto mucho.

-Tienes razón –le sonrió. –Volvamos a hacerlo mañana.

-Dame un respiro ¿si? Con esto ya quedé satisfecha...

* * *

-¿Que traes ahí? -indicó el sobre que traía Galatea en sus manos.

-Nada nuevo, es otra carta por ruidos molestos.

-Intentaré no gritar demasiado la próxima vez.

-Vaya, eso se podría mal interpretar -mencionó una pensativa Galatea, en tanto que tomaba la mano de Miria para continuar su trayecto hacia el departamento que compartían y donde sostenían acaloradas sesiones jugando de Nintendo Wii.

**.**

**.**

**WTF!. ¿Qué fue eso? No lo sé.**

**De todas maneras agradezco a todo aquel q se tome la molestia de leer, porque de verdad quedé ¡WTF! xd**

**Aclaro que son historias indistintas.**

**Eso sería todo.**

**;D**


	4. IV Delirio

El contenido es bastante raro, la verdad solo me lancé a escribir por pura necesidad. Mi mente está algo seca y cansada y he estado dándole tantas vueltas sobre que escribir... q simplemente lo hice.

No ha sido corregido y ni siquiera lo he vuelto a leer. Las opiniones son bienvenidas, pero desechadas para esta breve narración, pues la verdad estoy muy molesta.

Já. Gracias.

* * *

No te veo hace tres semanas. No niego que me he comunicado contigo… se que han sido pocas veces, tal vez cinco mensajes, no demasiado. Y no te imaginas como odio el intercambio de palabras indirectas, me ha sucedido muchas veces ya que me han malinterpretado.

Llegaste hace dos días de tu viaje, lo sabía perfectamente, pero aún así aparente sorpresa cuando me escribiste unas palabras… ¿debí yo haberlo hecho antes? Decirte al menos algunas palabras… o es que en el fondo estoy furiosa contigo, de que te hayas ido sin decirme, de que le des tu tiempo a otras personas ¿puedo ser tan egoísta? Nunca lo he sido y eso me hace enojar aún más conmigo misma.

Me hablas y quiero decirte un sinfín de palabras que reflejen mi malestar, hacerte saber que tus fotografías con otras personas desconocidas me dan celos ¿Celos? Primera vez que incluyo esa palabra en mi vocabulario. ¿Y si te las digo? Tal vez pueda arreglarlo todo con un "_no es cierto, mentira". _¿Entenderás que estoy molesta? Nunca te he mostrado esta faceta, nunca a nadie ¿Cómo entenderías entonces? Si realmente no me conoces, no sabes quién soy verdaderamente… aunque sentiría miedo de que me entendieras cuando ni siquiera yo logro comprenderme.

Quisiera ir contigo a alguno de esos viajes. No se lo dije con aquellas palabras, pero era lo que en realidad quería decir, a veces ser tan impersonal me juega en contra y resultan un desastre mis palabras. Soy tan estúpida y tímida.

¿Cuándo nos veremos…? Tu pregunta me deja pensativa por unos minutos, temo hacerte esperar ante esa pregunta pero mi mente se agolpa de respuestas negativas y evasivas. Quiero verte ahora, pero sería solo para golpearte, mirarte con furia y hacerte daño, me siento tan fuera de mi pasividad e intento adjudicárselo a mi falta de sueño, pero si lo analizo, mi malestar es solo hacia esa persona y no al resto. Mañana, las cosas estarán más calma en mi cabeza, fría, y tendré tiempo de interactuar conmigo misma y entonces decidir si seguir contigo me hace bien y si aún te sigo queriendo…

De repente cocinar se me ha hecho muy interesante… recuerdo todas la veces que te has vanagloriado sobre cocinar delicioso, aún así después de todo este tiempo no he probado nada hecho por tus manos ¿habrá una oportunidad todavía para eso? Dejé el ordenador cerrado porque no quería ver el momento en que me enviaras una respuesta, te tardabas en enviarla, tal vez esa fue la verdadera razón de que decidiera alejarme y dedicarme a otra cosa, puede que estuvieras más pendiente de otras cosas, no lo soporto, me estoy volviendo tan impaciente también. Quiero hacerte esperar y no verme desesperada. Me conformo diciendo que como tú habrán más… no eres única.

No dejo de mentirme.

Eres la única en mi mente ahora.

Eres a la única que extrañé con tanta fuerza.

Eres la única en la que pensé para confortarme mientras lloraba.

Eres la única que podía inspirarme tranquilidad.

Tus besos únicos.

Tu calor único.

Solo a ti.

Tu despedida es escueta y mientras lo leo no soy capaz de responder ni siquiera con una despedida formal. Extraño los te quiero y demás estupideces que nos enviábamos que a nuestros ojos parecían tan normales en una pareja.

Nosotras no somos nada, fuimos amigas, fuimos desconocidas y luego volvimos a ser amigas ¿pero ahora qué? No tenemos una etiquita entre nosotras, pero a ojos ajenos tú y yo somos novias, por aquel calificativo te llaman mis amigos "_tu novia", _y me avergüenza un poco no poder decir con certeza que así es.

Si tienes tiempo quiero darte un abrazo y besar tu mejilla, decir que te quiero tanto que no puedo sacarte de mi mente… luego me alejaré y desearé no volverte a ver más, pues poco a poco he ido entendiendo que no soy para ti… pero estoy segura que tu eres perfecta para mí, lo siento.

Olvidé tu sonrisa única.

.

.

.


	5. VII Primer acto

**Personalmente... no tengo idea sobre que escribir.**

**.**

* * *

1 ACTO: CHARLA MATUTINA.

-Tú.

-¿Yo qué?

-De todas las personas que esperaría encontrarme tu eres la única que no tengo considerada en mi itinerario matutino –dejó las carpetas que cargaba en la mesa de centro de la sala de estar.

-Tengo trabajo atrasado, demasiado.

-¿Y qué haces descansando en el sillón?

-Trasnoché, me duelen los ojos al punto de que solo al tenerlos cerrados me siento bien, siento ganas de vomitar y desayunar temprano me ha sentado pésimo para el estómago –se acostó en el sillón abrazando sus piernas en posición fetal.

-Puedes morir.

-En cualquier instante, creo que nunca más volveré a hacerlo. No entiendo como lo haces cada mañana para estar aquí.

-Es la costumbre que tú no tienes, venga a trabajar –intentó levantarla jalándola del brazo.

-No quiero –se resistió haciendo peso – ¿Me consigues una manta? Siento que el frío empeorará mi malestar… Miria ayúdame –se quejó retorciéndose.

-Vine a trabajar no a cuidar enfermas ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a tu casa y trabajas desde allá?

-No creo que sea capaz de llegar intacta, prefiero quedarme cerca del baño para evitar una desgracia –se agarró el estómago.

-No quiero detalles de tu vida digestiva –la mujer recostada sólo gruñó. –De acuerdo Galatea, mi equipo de trabajo aún no ha llegado puedo quedarme unos minutos contigo mientras los espero –tomó asiento en el sillón de enfrente al que se encontraba la enferma.

-No te pedí compañía, solo quiero una manta –le miró de reojo para ver el tic en el ojo de Miria que provocó tal respuesta.

-Eres desagradable –se paró y comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias.

-Oye, eso fue solo un par de segundos. Quédate, no tienes nada mejor que hacer.

-Prefiero ese nada antes que seguir pasando tiempo contigo.

-Me siento mal, compórtate como persona y trátame mejor.

-¿Persona? –resopló aire dándole la espalda.

-Miria, –llamó en tono suave –no te enojes.

-Pero es que tú…

-Cada vez que lo haces tus arrugas se pronuncian más, y por cierto tus ojeras son terribles –le señaló el rostro con su dedo índice.

-¿Con que criterio me dices eso? Soy menor que tú, aunque en términos de madures los años no han hecho buen trabajo en ti, tu comportamiento es igual al de una niña de doce años.

-¡Miria es virgen! ¡¿Alguien se quisiera hacer cargo de…?

-¡Estúpida! –una avergonzada mujer pasó sobre la mesa para de un manotazo cubrirle la boca a la mujer para impedir que continuase gritando parte de su vida intima. – ¡Ese no es asunto tuyo ni de nadie, no tienes derecho de gritarlo en la oficina! Es, es sólo que no ha llegado la persona correcta –esto último lo dijo ya más calma pero aun conservando el brillante carmín en sus mejillas.

-¿De qué te quejas? Nadie escucho lo que dije, nadie aparte del portero, las chicas del aseo, los guardias de seguridad, la secretaria chismosa, ese par que llegó antes que nosotras y el jefe que acaba de llegar –sonrió socarronamente.

-¡Galatea eres lo peor! –gritó cerrando sus ojos para luego comenzar a golpear a la mujer que entre risas intentaba cubrirse de los golpes.

-Ya, ya, me rindo –sujetó ambas muñecas de Miria.

-¿De verdad te lo creíste? Es cosa de que mires a tu alrededor para ver que no hay nadie más que nosotras aquí.

-¡Idiota! –le grito antes de verificar que ciertamente estaban solas en la sala de estar.

-Además, pienso que es realmente tierno de tu parte seguir utilizando el cinturón de castidad que te regalaron tus padres cuando cumpliste los quince.

-No necesito nada de eso, sé perfectamente cómo controlar los impulsos –de un tirón se soltó del agarre de Galatea.

-¿Siquiera los tienes? –alzó una ceja.

-Me largo –tomó todas sus pertenecías con un fastidio evidente reflejado en su rostro.

-¡Estoy convaleciente, aún necesito atenciones!

-¡Puedes meterte tus atenciones por…!

-Buenos días jefe –saludó una cordial Galatea levantándose del sillón para recibir al hombre que ingresaba a el lugar pasando por el lado de una congelada Miria. – ¿Miria qué pasa? De repente te has puesto como fantasma o tal vez un alma en pena es más adecuada para ti.

¿Miria?

.

.

.

* * *

**_REALMENTE SIENTO QUE ES UN INSULTO SUBIR ALGO ASÍ Y SI ALGUNA VEZ ESTUVE EN CRISIS AHORA ES PEOR EN DIMENSIONES FUERA DE ESTE PLANETA._**

_Migajas Alone._


	6. VIII Besos sabor chocolate

_Debo decir que este capitulo -ya hace demasiado tiempo que no subía uno -no ha sido revisado, perdón si hay faltas de ortografía o poca cordura en el relato, simplemente retomé algo antiguo._

_Cada capitulo es independiente, aunque este se planteo como una continuación de otra de mis historias, quién sabes si funcionó? Por lo menos yo no. así que... aquí va. _

**_ALERTA! _**

_No hacerse expectativas. Jaaaaaa!_

* * *

_Lluvia._

-Parece que el cielo se va a caer –corrió la cortina para mirar caer la incesante lluvia que había estado afectando el sector desde hace unos días.

-Exageraciones, ya va a detenerse en cualquier momento –le bajó la importancia al asunto mientras ojeaba una revista de moda.

-Las calles están anegadas y es casi imposible transitar y me dices que pasará en cualquier momento ¡eh! Aparte ¿Qué se supone que haces todavía en mi casa? Ya va siendo hora de que te vayas –se volteó a ver a la mujer frunciendo el ceño.

-No hagas eso, se te arrugara la frente y bastante que tienes –habló sin despegar la vista de su revista. –Además, tú misma magnificaste la lluvia y podría morir afuera ¿No piensas dejar a una doncella inocente a su suerte, cierto?

-Ja. Si tuviese leche con chocolate la hubiese escupido porque de inocente ni los pelos, lástima que alguien me la haya robado.

-Soy una casta inmaculada, por lo tanto no sería capaz de robar sólo tomar prestado por un lapsus prolongado de tiempo… fue una tentación irresistible no pude evitar bebérmelo todo, no sé qué ingrediente especial le eche mamá, pero le queda deliciosa. Prometo que la próxima vez no la tomaré toda.

-¡O-oye detente un segundo ahí! ¿Cómo fue que llamaste a MI mamá?

-¿Ma-má? –una incógnita apareció en su rostro al no entender la pregunta.

-¡Sí, eso mismo!

-¿Qué hay con eso?

-¿Cómo "que qué hay con eso"?

-Claro que no sé que debería haber con eso que hay de eso.

-Esto comienza a tornarse estúpido.

-Pues no resulta nada mejor cuando la persona con la que discutes lo proyecta. Cambiando de tema, esta vez yo quiero la cama.

-¿Por qué debería darte MI cama cuando te empecinas en hacerme la vida mísera? Además tú fuiste quien llegó presentándose como mi novia y quedando relegada al living y el cómodo sillón-cama.

-No pensé que fuesen tan inocentes como para pensar que de la relación entre dos mujeres pudiesen producirse embarazos naturales. Que ancianita tan inocente, aunque cocina de las mil maravillas.

-Nunca le dirijas la palabra anciana si es que deseas conservar tu cabeza y por cierto, nunca habrá una próxima vez.

-No puedes vivir sin mis besos bebé, ya deja de batallar contra lo inevitable.

-Ni siquiera me gustas y deja de llamarme _bebé._

-Tu madre lo hace.

-Porque es mi mamá y soy su bebé –se golpeó la frente al darse cuenta de su poco favorable confesión y la risa de Galatea solo hacia empeorar su frustración. –El punto importante es que tu pequeña cabeza pueda digerir la información que te entrego ¿es eso demasiado difícil?

-¿Por qué eres tan arisca? Mama y papá son atentos y amorosos –se cuestionó más a sí misma la pregunta permaneciendo pensativa.

-Esto es una mierda –dijo resignada.

-Mhm, no, no, no, decir groserías en casa no está bien, a menos que sean dichas mientras estoy jo…

-¡Detente ahí! –fue a cubrir la boca de Galatea provocando que un poco de chocolate llegase a derramarse en la ropa de la platinada y la de ella. Miria observó el desastre desde su posición esperando una explosiva reacción que nunca llegó. –Ups, lo siento –subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con una sugerente sonrisa en el rostro de Galatea, definitivamente no era nada de lo que esperaba. –Estoy asustada.

-Eres una temeraria, hacer todo este espectáculo sólo para que me quitara la playera. Me gustan tus juegos Miria, me enciende más de lo que crees.

-Estás totalmente equivocada y por favor deja de hablar tan alto, mis papás podrían despertar en cualquier momento –le recriminó. Galatea en cambio no había prestado atención a sus palabras y en un rápido movimiento había retirado su larga playera por encima de su cabeza, quedando solo en provocativas y diminutas prendas de encaje. Miria solo pudo abrir la boca desconcertada mientras echaba un rápido vistazo al cuerpo de Galatea, poco duro su aturdimiento al recordar que sus padres podrían aparecer en cualquier momento. –Dios.

-Supongo que no hay otra palabra para describirme.

-No, espera, detente –forcejeó cuando la platinada la tomó por las muñecas y la lanzó hacia el sillón obteniendo completo control al quedar encima. Sentada sobre el vientre de Miria sostuvo sus manos con más fuerza de lo esperado, Miria estaba sorprendida por la fuerza que podía tener un cuerpo tan delgado. –Mis papás…

Apenas fue un roce entre sus labios, pero fue suficiente para hacer callar cualquier excusa.

-Relájate.

-Estoy pensando en mis papás.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en ellos cuando tienes un cuerpo irresistible como el mío sobre ti? Eres tan escalofriantemente rara.

-Tú eres la que insiste en acosarme.

-¿Acosarte? Solo te estoy dando lo que has ansiado por tanto tiempo.

-Pff ¿ansiado? Creo que algo muy grave está pasando por tu cabeza que te crea ese tipo de falsas ilusiones.

-¿Falsas?

-Sí, nunca podría estar interesada en una mujer como tú ¿Cuántas veces más tendré que repetirlo para que entiendas? No-me-interesas –recalcó cada palabra. –No te acercas ni un poco a lo que espero de una mujer para mí, prácticamente eres todo lo que detesto reunido en una solo persona.

-¿Siempre eres tan cruel? –dejó en libertad las muñecas de Miria para luego recostarse sobre el cuerpo de esta.

-No… lo siento.

-¿Podemos ir a la cama?

-Puedes tomarla.

-Hablo de ir juntas.

-Nunca te rindes.

-Eres un caso perdido, pero me gusta hacerte enfadar.

-¿Tanto así?

-Sí. También estás caliente, hace frio y probablemente no quiera moverme de aquí.

-Estás casi desnuda –dio con obviedad.

-Me tiraste el chocolate encima.

-Estabas hablando cochinadas.

-Pudiste haberme pedido amablemente que disminuyera mi tono.

-Puedo asegurar que habrías hecho lo contrario con tal de dejarme en vergüenza.

-Yo también puedo asegurarlo –rió levemente provocando una sonrisa también en Miria que ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones.

-¿Puedo prepararte más chocolate?

-Sólo si lo preparas igual de delicioso que mamá.

-Tendrás que juzgarlo cuando lo bebas y termines pidiendo más.

-Quisiera hacer un par de bromas con respecto a tus palabras pero me contendré.

-¿Debo decir gracias?

-Como te plazca.

-Como sea –rodó los ojos levantándose del sillón.

-Dame tu poleron.

-Puedo traerte otro.

-Quiero el tuyo, el otro estará frio –hizo un puchero.

-De acuerdo –se lo quitó para entregárselo. Para su mala, o buena, suerte, Galatea tenia otros planes. Así que cuando la vio con su guardia baja la tomó por los hombros y la tiró sobre ella en el sillón, esta vez invirtiendo posiciones.

-Te gusta estar en la cima, te provoca saber que puedes tener el control de una mujer con poder ¿no es así? ¿Te encantaría poder contarles a todos los que nos conocen que fui dominada por ti?

-¿Realmente debemos hacer esto de nuevo? Creí que estábamos en paz –se resistió a mirar a la mujer debajo de ella.

-Es divertido ver los niveles de color a lo que pueden llegar tus mejillas.

-No dejas de ser odiosa ni por un minuto.

-No puedo parar bebé, pero si me das un beso quizás pueda detenerme por un tiempo prolongado.

-Ni siquiera lo estoy considerando.

-Yo diría que es lo contrario, realmente puedo percibir lo contrario –sonrió socarronamente.

-No eres nadie para saber lo que estoy sintiendo.

-Soy tu jefa, eres mi empleada. Sé lo que quiere mi gente.

-Ni siquiera bromees con eso, eres la peor jefa existente –sonrió por las ilusas palabras de Galatea. –Me pagas un sueldo mísero y me tratas como una esclava.

-Bueno, a mi favor debo decir que eres una pésima y poco complaciente esclava.

-Es lo que te mereces.

-Te doy lo que te mereces y tú no dejas que avancemos al siguiente nivel de dar… y recibir.

-No puedes hablar seriamente.

-Contigo no.

-No me gustas.

-Entre más lo niegues, más motivación tendré para demostrarte que sientes lo contrario –tomó el rostro de Miria con ambas manos y así conectando sus miradas después de un par de minutos en donde Miria se había negado al contacto, sabiendo que muchas cosas podrían cambiar al verla a los ojos.

-No –negó ya sin convicción.

-¿No qué?

-No te daré la razón, no al menos en el corto plazo.

-Me gustan los trabajos bien hechos, tengo paciencia… además…Me divierto contigo.

-Muy habitual. Cambiando de tema ¿Chocolate?

-Aún quiero un beso.

-Chocolate o nada.

-De acuerdo –soltó el rostro de Miria permitiendo que se retirase del sillón y perdiera aquella fuente de calor. – Háblame de los límites –elevó el tono de voz para que pudiese ser escuchada en la siguiente sala.

-¿Limites? –se cuestionó asi misma en voz alta mientras colocaba dos tazas sobre el comedor de diario. – ¿Desde cuando Galatea se traza limites? Eso es tal vez lo único rescatable de ti que conozca, me gusta –susurró sus últimas palabras.

-Te escuché bebé –dijo con voz cantarina mientras se paseaba, esta vez vestida con el polerón, por la cocina.

-Maldita sea.

.

.

.


End file.
